Conventional welding techniques and apparatus can include an ignition source, which may ignite combustible materials. An ignition source is particularly dangerous when repairing defects in petroleum product storage tanks. Conventional techniques include arc welding, brazing, adhesives, drill and tap, mechanical fasteners, clamps and polymer patches.